


Dance the Night Away

by Deviant_Bug



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dance the night away, Dancing and Singing, Embarrassed Lee Felix, Embarrassed Yang Jeongin, Embarrassment, Exposure, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, I'm A Jisung stan, If you didn't know lol, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Woojin Is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Nervousness, Oblivious Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Oneshot, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, everyone is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Bug/pseuds/Deviant_Bug
Summary: All was quiet. At least until Felix looks at his oldest Hyung and asks, “Can we do this every week?”Woojin stays silent for a second, then looks at Felix through the side-view mirror and says, “We’ll move movie night to Sundays.”And to that? Felix smiled. Surrounded by eight of the brightest stars in the galaxy that night.OR: In that one video with Stray Kids dancing to Dance the Night Away it looked like they were secretly practicing it or something like that so here's a oneshot about it! :D This could all be seen as platonic or romantic, take your pickThe video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHCFiZd6sBkThe song: Dance the Night Away by Twice





	Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long lmao hope you like it

Jeongin pushed the door to the dance studio open, letting the hot air hit his face and warm up his small figure from the frosty world outside. It was a snowy night in January and the members of Stray Kids were starting to get worried about their third youngest member still in the practice room. Jeongin had offered to go with Chan to get Felix and Seungmin decided to tag along as well.

“If you need any help come back and get us, okay?” Chan had said while Jeongin was opening the door of the van. He smiled at his Hyung and nodded, and Chan had ruffled his hair before letting him go. 

“Am I backup?” Jeongin had heard Seungmin ask their Hyung. 

“Absolutely.” 

Jeongin had smiled at that.

Jeongin closed the door to the studio to prevent any more snow from coming in and immediately heard the soft music coming from the actual practice room. He couldn’t hear it very clearly, however, so he thought nothing more of it.

“Alright Felix-Hyung, you’re going home. Like it or not,” Jeongin mumbled to himself, walking towards the door leading to the practice room. He stopped just outside it and listened closely to the music blaring out of curiosity. Jeongin had expected it to be the new song they’re in the process of making a music video for. But he didn’t expect this. What..what exactly WAS this?

_ You and me in this cool night, ah _

_ Miso jinneun banjjok dal, ah ~ _

“Oh my god..” Jeongin whispered, “Is... Is he..?”

_ Geu eonjenga neowa na jeo dal dwinmyeoneuro ga _

_ Patireul yeolgiro yaksok yeah it’s good (hey!) ~ _

Jeongin slowly raised his hand and let it hesitate in front of the door. He eventually wrapped his fingers around the handle and left it there for a couple of seconds. 

_ If you wanna have some fun _

_ Eunbit moraealcheoreom _

_ I sunganui teukbyeolhan _

_ Haengbogeul nochiji ma ~ _

Jeongin quietly pulled on the door, opening it just a crack. He leaned in slightly and looked into the practice room where low and behold, his Hyung stood. Though Felix’s back was faced towards Jeongin, the younger could see Felix’s face since he was facing the mirror. 

‘He’s... Smiling? Grinning..’ the maknae thought to himself, opening the door a little more to see Felix better.

_ One two three, let’s go _

_ Jeo uju wiro naragal deut chumchureo ga hey! _

_ Let’s dance the night away ~! _

Right as the beat dropped, Felix closed his eyes and started dancing along, swinging his body this way and that. Jeongin watched his Hyung in awe as he danced almost perfectly to how the dance went minus some small mess-ups with pacing. He looked almost graceful even with the hip hop type of dance it had. 

_ Let’s dance the night away ~! _

_ Yeah ~ _

_ One two three, let’s go _

_ Jeo bada geonneo deullil deut sori jilleo _

_ Let’s dance the night away ~ _

At a certain point, Felix began singing along to the music, being almost in sync with the song. Jeongin pushed the door open even wider and put one foot inside the practice room, enjoying his older brother being the true 10th member of Twice.

“Dance the night away, let's dance the night away!~ Dance the night away let's dance the-~” 

Felix glanced at the corner of the mirror where his maknae’s refection stood, staring at him with wide doe eyes. He stopped abruptly and turned to face Jeongin as his cheeks flushed with a dusty pink. Jeongin stared back, his face heating up in the same manner as his hyung’s. 

Seconds, minutes, hours? They stood and stared at each other with Dance the Night Away blaring in the background; one of Stray Kid’s favorite songs by their sister group. Eventually, Felix opened his mouth and uttered,

  


“How long have you been standing there, Jeonginnie..?”

“Um, since the song started..” Jeongin shyly replied, gluing his eyes to his feet.

More silence.

Jeongin let go of the door and started playing with the sleeves of his coat. He quietly asked, 

“Can I join?”

And to that? Felix smiled. Brighter than every star in the galaxy that night.

\- - - - -

“Chaaaaannnniiee-Hyuuuunnng,” Seungmin leaned over and squished his face against Bang Chan’s shoulder, looking up at him expectantly. Chan couldn’t help but smile at his childishness. It had stopped snowing outside, signifying that now might be a good time to go in while they still could.

“I’m sure Innie will be out with Lixxie soon; give him time, Seungminnie.” Seungmin let out a dramatic huff and continued on,

“But I miss my Innie, Hyung! And my Lixxie-”

“That’d be Lixxie-Hyung to you.” Seungmin ignored this statement and mentioned,

“Weren’t we supposed to be Innie’s backup though? It’s been nearly 15 minutes; they would have been out by now! Can we PLEEEEEEASe go get them now?” The younger pleaded, looking up at Chan with begging puppy eyes. And honestly, how in the world was he supposed to say no to that? Chan sighed, and ruffled Seungmin’s hair, and agreed in the end. He earned a cheer from his Dongsaeng as he opened his door and was punched square in the face with cold air.

“Let's make this quick please Minnie, it’s freezing,” Chan said. Seungmin nodded and ran ahead of his Hyung, both eager to get the other Maknaes and to get out of the freezing weather.

  
And to that? Bang Chan smiled. Brighter than every star in the galaxy that night. 

  


\- - - - -

“Did Chan pick up?” Woojin stopped pacing to asked his Dongsaengs worriedly.

“Nope. Went straight to voicemail.” Minho replied, masking his worries well.

“Channie always picks up within the first three rings..” Woojin mumbled to himself, “What about Innie? Seungmin?” 

“Seungmin didn’t answer either and Jeongin left his phone here,” Minho stated with a straight face as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Woojin bit his lip and continued to pace. It was fairly quiet once more until Jisung, who had been quiet for the whole ordeal, leaned on Minho and quietly stated, 

“They always pick up the phone..” 

Minho hummed in response and awkwardly put his arm around Jisung in a somewhat comforting way. God, he was bad at this. He heard Changbin ask were their Maknaes and leader was and if they were going to be late for movie night, but zoned out after that. Minho was too lost in his thoughts to listen to the rest. What calmed him a little was hearing his phone vibrate with a notification; a text from ‘Chan-Hyung’. 

All it said was 10 words and yet all those were enough to put him at ease.

  


**Chan-Hyung: **‘Get over here. You’re all going to wanna see this.’

After that message, he sent a video. Jisung, curious and relieved, peeked over Minho’s shoulder as he watched the video.

  


“Hyung. Chan texted. You’re gonna want to see this.” Minho called to the oldest who immediately came in, Changbin and Hyunjin (when did he come down here?) following suit. They all watched, Hyunjin laughing, Changbin cooing, and Woojin sighing in relief.

And to that? Minho smiled. Brighter than every star in the galaxy that night.

\- - - - -

Woojin had gathered Changbin, Minho, Jisung, and Hyunjin in their manager's car that night (because Chan had already taken their van) with the promise that they could move movie night to tomorrow since it was so late. Jisung was trying not to fall asleep on Minho in the back seats (and failing), Changbin and Hyunjin were in the middle seats watching the video Chan had sent on repeat while cooing at their Maknaes, and Woojin was in the passenger with his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he let his mind wander. Their manager was in the driver's seat watching the road intensely in the darkness of night. 

“Are you sure you want me to just drop you five off?” their manager asked Woojin once they had gotten there. Woojin turned towards his manager, and opened his eyes, and nodded, and that was all the manager needed to see. With how calm the oldest was, he didn’t press any further. 

The members all got out, Changin giving Minho his phone back and Woojin offering to help Jisung stand as he was still sleepy. It started snowing again at this point, and so Minho, Hyunjin, and Changbin all ran towards the studio hoping to get into the warm building while Woojin lingered behind and helped a wobbly, cold Jisung. 

“Hurry it up, Hyung!” Changbin shouted as Hyunjin opened the studio door and ran inside with Minho. 

The night was far colder than before, so Woojin was grateful he at least had Jisung to warm him up before he walked into the studio. Jisung had woken up from the sudden change in temperatures and sent an apologetic smile up to his Hyung. Woojin just smiled back and said nothing more.

Bang Chan was sitting outside the room where loud music was blaring and smiled up at his members.

“They're in there.” was all he said. 

Minho, Hyunjin, Jisung, and Changbin didn’t give it a second thought and slammed the door to the room open, definitely to smother the three men inside. Woojin slid down beside his leader and smiled at him, and Chan smiled back. 

“Sorry I didn’t answer my phone Hyung, I had it off before..” Chan apologized sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Woojin’s gaze softened and he pulled Chan in for a side hug of some sort. 

“Please don’t scare us like that again.” was all Woojin said. Chan hummed, and snuggled into his chest, and didn’t say anything more. All was not quiet, and the two eldest wouldn’t have had it any other way. Woojin sat back and listened as the music played quietly. As the other Hyungs cooed at the youngest and as Jisung said they should join them. They all laughed and danced for what felt like hours.

And to that? Woojin smiled. Brighter than every star in the galaxy that night.

\- - - - -

All was quiet once more. 

Woojin was driving as Chan talked quietly to him about whatever came to mind; their new song, their movie nights, how tired he was. 

Minho and Changbin were sitting back to back, Minho dozing off while Changbin was quietly commenting on how cute their Maknaes are.

Hyunjin is carding his fingers through Jisungs hair as the younger falls asleep in his lap. 

In the very back, Felix sat in the middle seat with Jeongin to his left and Seungmin to his right. He was wide awake while Jeongin cuddled into his neck and Seungmin laid with his arm lazily thrown around him and Jeongin.

All was quiet.

At least until Felix looks at his oldest Hyung and asks, “Can we do this every week?”

Woojin stays silent for a second, then looks at Felix through the side-view mirror and says, “We’ll move movie night to Sundays.”

And to that? Felix smiled. Surrounded by eight of the brightest stars in the galaxy that night.


End file.
